From Alexandria to Wakanda
by QueenOfArt
Summary: Okoye's sister returns back to Wakanda ; Additional characters: Michonne Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) Just Because I Love Danai! :)


T'Challa was in his study on his laptop, when Okoye came in to see him, "King, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it General?", he replied, not looking up from his screen.

"It's my sister." That comment made him stop what he was doing, she now had his undivided attention.

"What about your sister?"

"She's come home!"

"Nooo? Okenya?", T'Challa asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she arrived at the borders a few minutes ago", Okoye smiled, you could see the joy on her face.

"Take me to her, I must see her at once."

"Come with me". Okoye led T'Challa to the border to greet her twin sister, who hasn't been back to Wakanda in 20 years.

* * *

There she was, standing there looking just like Okoye, with the same tall, slender frame, and glowing dark skin, but Okenya was not bald, she had a head full of hair, which appeared to be dreadlocks. She also had a katana in tow.

"Okenya!" T'Challa shouted as he got closer. You look just as I remembered, except with longer hair" he teased. "Welcome home, Daughter of Wakanda." He gave her a hug, while Okoye watched on in pride.

"Michonne", she corrected him." It's Michonne now. I no longer go by Okenya"

Okoye's expression changed, "What!? You Americanized your name?"

"Sis, I left Wakanda to become a spy in America twenty years ago, I have changed since then."

"Im sure you have alot to tell us. Come inside, so you can greet everyone", T'Challa offered.

Michonne paused, "Wait, there's somthing I have to te_". She was interruped by W'Kabi, who came rushing up to them in distress.

"T'Challa! Okoye! There's a foreign man resting under a tree down in the fields, he seems to be injured. Not too far from him is an abandoned aircraft."

The King got upset, "How did he cross the borders!" Okoye, get the Doras down there immediately in combat wear!"

"Wait!", Michonne shouted. "He's not just some intruding colonizer, he's my boyfriend!"

They all snapped their heads in her direction, giving her startled looks.

"Don't hurt him, he needs help, he's dying! I'm afraid he won't make it, please!" Michonne pled, on the verge of tears.

"You two, go get him and take him to the lab to Shuri to be fixed." T'Challa ordered.

"Yes, your Highness." replied W'Kabi. W'Kabi humbled down and changed his ill feelings towards T'Challa after he decided to open up their country to the rest of the world.

Before Okoye walked off to help, she gave her sister a cold look, and shook her hand; she was clearly disappointed in her.

"Thank you T'Challa, thank you" Michonne was grateful that Rick would be gettting treated.

"No problem my sister. You are a Wakandan, and we look out for each other." They hugged.

* * *

When they all got to the lab, W'Kabi laid Rick down on the table, where he was moaning in pain, and going in an out of consciousness.

Okoye then introduced her twin sister to Shuri. "Michonne, this is Shuri, T'Challa's little sister, the Princess. You left the country before she was even born. She's our brain, our technology specialist. She can help your...friend." Okoye was obviously still in her feelings. "Shuri, this is my twin Okenya, who now goes by Michonne. She came back home after living in the United States for many years, and this is ..."

"Rick Grimes, my boyfriend", Michonne answered before Okoye could finish. "He was stabbed really bad, he's cut very deep. I managed to patch it up some, but the wound is still open. Please tell me you can save him."

"Wow, identical twins, thats awesome", Shuri said amazement. "But don't worry, he's now in good hands. Our vibranium treatments are the best healing cures in the world. Besides, fixing white boys is my favorite!" They all let out a chuckle.

"Thank you Princess." Michonne was now hopeful.

"Since he's in pretty bad shape, this treatment is going to take a couple hours for him to be whole again, so you all can go and catch up, then come back."

* * *

Okoye, Michonne, and T'Challa walked back to the Palace's lounge to discuss what was going on. Okoye didn't waste any time, she jumped right to it.

"A white man Michonne? An American at that! Mama and Papa taught us that it is our tradition, Wakanda's tradition, to marry of African descent!"

"Okoye, I haven't lived here in 20 years. Was I supposed to hold out and wait for an African. I don't care what color he is, I love that man and he loves me, and I don't care what anyone has to say about it!"

T'Challa interceded to keep the peace. "Michonne, love who you love, there's no harm in that. Okoye, she's not the same Okenya anymore, she has been influenced by another culture and that is perfectly okay; I expected more from you General!", he scolded.

Michonne gave her twin sister a smirk, pleased to see her scolded by the King. Okoye rolled her eyes.

"You two have a seat and calm down, and no more arguing, you're blood, remember that. I"ll now leave you to settle your differences, but before I go, Michonne, let me reiterate how happy I am to have you back home. Please you and your companion make yourselves at home, and feel free to share your American customs and values with us. If you see a better way of doing things, we are open to learning and advancing. "

"I appreciate that, thanks T'Challa."

After the King left the room, there was awkward silence between the sisters until Okoye spoke up.

"Now tell me, what brings you back to Wakanda after all these years? Something must have happened, no?"

"Well", Michonne sighed. "I've been through life changing events in the past few years, basically fighting for my life nearly everyday.

"What!?"

"There is a zombie apocalypse that has taken over most of the U.S., mainly in the south, heading north. There's no government, no civilization, no money, only survival. Along the way, I met a group of amazing people who I considered family. We were all we had, but I literally watched each of them get attacked by zombies", her voice started to crack from emotions. "Thankfully, Rick and I survived, but I knew that if we didn't leave the country altogether, we would've experienced the same fate. I knew vibranium would be the only thing to keep Rick alive, so I knew I had to find a way back home. I even lost a child Okoye." Tears began to fall from Michonne's eyes.

Okoye was in shock, "Michonne, you had a baby? You neglected to tell me that in your letters. I'm so sorry my sister."

Okoye walked over to her twin and rubbed her back, consoling her. Her sister was always a strong person, so it was hard to see her like this. It also made her feel bad about how she reacted earlier about Rick.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I'm now immune to it all", she said as she wiped her eyes. "Do you think Shuri is done? It's been over an hour."

"She'll let us know. It probably won't be too much longer, she's taking good care of him, don't worry yourself. Also, let me apologize for how I acted about your choice of partner. You two been through alot together, so love is the only thing that should matter. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Thanks for that", Michonne looked up at her sister and smiled, glad she apologized for her harshness. "He's a good guy, you'll see. Once he's up and healed, he's going to be a good asset to Wakanda, and a good ally to T'Challa."

"He'll be the first white Wakandan, how about that", Okoye teased. They shared a laugh, lightening the mood in the room. "Speaking of being an asset, I see you kept yourself in excellent shape while you were away. We're looking for another Dora Milaje member, you said yourself you were a fighter."

"I don't know about that, all those weeks of hardcore training, ugh. I'm too worn out, I'm tired of fighting, I just want to relax."

"You're too good of a leader and a warrior to just sit back, use your gifts. Show me what you can do with that katana, that you have yet to put down."

"Glady. You better back up", Michonne said jokingly. Okoye took three steps back to be on the safe side. Michonne took the katana in both hands and swiftly demonstrated her moves for her sister.

Okoye smiled in pride, "Nice, very smooth. Trade that in for a spear and we can do some damage together; you can be my assistant General. Now all you need to do is cut that ridiculous hair off your head", she said, staring at it in disgust. "The Doras are fierce bald women."

"These are dreadlocks, which I take pride in, so count me out.", Michonne quipped.

"Come on Okenya, you really are Americanized now."

"It's not just just an American thing, look at Queen Mother Ramonda, she has locs, at least she did back then before I left. If she still has them, they should be long by now."

"Yes she does, and they're beautiful on her, but..."

"But what Okoye? I'm not you. We're twins, but we live different lives."

"I guess you're right. Sorry, I know I've been hard on you since you've been here. I'm just still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that you are here in the flesh. My heart is so full, forgive me my sister."

"You're forgiven. Come here", Michonne wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a warm hug.

"Lets go see if your boyfriend, I mean, lets go see if Rick is ready."

* * *

When they got to the lab, Shuri was just finishing Rick up. "You came right on time, he's all done."

Rick sat up off the table, "Wow, I feel like a new man. I don't feel anything, theres no pain at all. Is this stuff legal?"

Okoye answered, It's very real and very legal. Welcome to Wakanda, what you feel is the power of vibranium, which can only be found here in this country. I'm Okoye by the way, Michonne's twin sister."

"Whoa! Babe, there's two of you. You never told me you had a twin." Rick shook Okoye's hand. "I'm Rick, Michonne's boyfriend. I'm sure you probably heard alot about me by now."

"Not enough", Okoye replied, glaring at her sister. "but she did tell me that you're a leader and a strong fighter. Also, I give my condolences for your loss, I'm glad you and my sister survived."

"I'm glad we were able to escape. Michonne told me she knew of a place that would fix me, 15 hours later we were here in Africa. Who knew she could fly a plane; she was holding out on me all this time."

"Well, those mandatory flying lessons I learned in training many years ago came in handy", she blushed.

"Rick, I want you to introduce yourself to King T'Challa, he's like a brother to me and Michonne, we all grew up together. He's not aware of what you all went through in your country, you should talk to him to see if he can help. Follow me."

* * *

Okoye led Rick and Michonne to T'Challa's study where he was reading. "Excuse me King, but there seems to be some trouble going on in America that Rick and Michonne have experienced. I'll let them tell you.

T'Challa closed his book. "Have a seat", he pointed to the chairs in his office. "Tell me, what is the problem in your country?"

Michonne spoke up, "There's been a zombie outbreak, an apocylapse, that has taken over most of the nation. All of our friends and loved ones have died from these man-eating zombies."

"What caused this?", T'Challa inquired.

Rick spoke up, "I'm not exactly sure of the root of it, but I'm fifty percent sure the Government had a hand in it. And to clear something up, once you've been attacked by the zombie, you don't necessarily die, but you turn into one, so they multiply. If they aren't stopped, soon the whole country will be made up of zombie residents."

"Ahh, I see. We the people of Wakanda can help. We opened up our country and resources to the outside world for this very reason, to help other nations. I'm sure we have the technology to destroy these creatures for good, and destroy the root of whatever caused it. We can also help rebuild the cities and communities that were ruined."

Michonne had a big smile on her face, "And that's why I'm proud to be of Wakanda descent. T'Challa, that was the best decision you could've made."

"Let me warn you, you will need more than a few guns to take these bad boys out, they don't die easily", Rick warned.

"Oh my friend, what we have is far more powerful than guns." T'Challa and Okoye chuckled.

"So you're saying you have the tools to wipe out all of the zombies?" Rick had to ask, just to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, that's correct." T'Challa confirmed.

"Babe, I could kiss you!" He grabbed Michonne's face and planted a kiss on her lips, excited about the news he just received.

"Babe, not here", Michonne blushed.

Okoye grinned, and interuppted the PDA moment by clearing her throat. "Ahem, T'Challa, how soon do you think we can act"?

"I will talk to Shuri so she can get the equipment and the air crafts prepared, I will also round up M'Baku and the Jabaris, and W'Kabi and his tribe. Okoye, inform the Doras of whats going on, and tell them to prepare for battle. We are heading to America."

To be continued...


End file.
